Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (7k^{5}-4k) - ( 3k^{6}-3k^{5}) - ( -3k^{6}-4k) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(7k^{5}-4k) + (-3k^{6}+3k^{5}) + (3k^{6}+4k)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7k^{5}-4k - 3k^{6}+3k^{5} + 3k^{6}+4k$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 k^5} - {4 k} - {3 k^6} + \color{#DF0030}{3 k^5} + {3 k^6} + {4 k} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 + 3 ) k^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^5} + { k} $ Add the coefficients. $10k^{5}$